


Weecest Drabble

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: sort of a highschool au where Sam is going on his first date and is super excited and when he goes to meet his date to see a movie she isn't there and Sam got stood up, so he calls Dean and there is cute moments and fluff and comfort and cuddly kissing and stuff ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weecest Drabble

Prompt: sort of a highschool au where Sam is going on his first date and is super excited and when he goes to meet his date to see a movie she isn't there and Sam got stood up, so he calls Dean and there is cute moments and fluff and comfort and cuddly kissing and stuff ?  
Fandom: Supernatural   
Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester  
Pairing: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester (Sort of maybe. If you’ve got like x-ray goggles and you squint)   
Written for: Anonymous 

Sam had spat the entire sentence out all at once, and it took half a minute to decipher that Sam had a date that evening. He chuckled and clapped Sam on the shoulder, asking if he needed a ride and wishing him luck. When Sam disappeared into the bathroom, presumably to attempt to tame his hair, he slipped a condom into the jacket he knew Sam would take. He didn’t want to embarrass his brother by just throwing at him but he wanted to make sure that Sam would have it just in case. After Sam had left, Dean settled into some nature documentary and gun cleaning. He was surprised when a little over an hour and a half later when Sam phoned.   
“Dean can you come get me?” He could hear Sam sniffle slightly.   
“What happened Sam?”   
“D-doesn't matter, just please Dean?”   
“Alright Buddy, where are you?” He sighed.   
“Out front of the theaters.”   
“Give me ten minutes okay Sammy?”   
“Okay Dean.”   
Dean hung up and grabbed his jacket before pointing the Impala in the direction of the theaters. When Dean pulled up Sam all but threw himself into the passenger seat.   
“Now are you gonna tell me what happened?”   
“When we get back okay?”   
Dean looked over at his little brother and he could see that he had been crying, and felt a stab of anger. Nobody got to make his Sammy cry.   
When they got back to the motel Dean sat on his bed and Sam followed him, snuggling into Dean’s side - something he hadn’t done lately.   
“She wasn’t there.” He said finally. “I waited and and she didn’t show up.” Sam looked up at him with those bug hazel puppy eyes.   
“Sammy,” Dean pulls him closer “I’m sorry Buddy.”   
“‘S not your fault.”   
“Yeah, I know, but still.”   
Sam doesn’t say anything after that, just lays there, and Dean doesn’t try to pick up the conversation. If they fall asleep like that, all curled up together, well neither one of them mentions it in the morning. 

AN: Sorry, not really shippy, or much with the kisses, but there’s cuddles!


End file.
